left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Port
By testing them out via the console, if you kick them (kick louis, kick zoey, kick francis) and then re add them (sb_add louis, sb_add zoey, sb_add francis), they will function just like actual survivor bots. They will grab weapons, they can get hit, pounced, whatever. They can even be hit by things like the charger and the jockey and have no glitches whatsoever. The only problem is they don't really have AI, and will not leave the safe room. - Anonymous editor The chapter chronology is missing the first chapter, and I don't know how to edit that. Wheeldawg 06:04, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :How it is currently is correct; the chapter the article is talking about is in the middle, with the previous chapter to the left. As it's the last chapter, there isn't anything to the right. See The Atrium for an example. Sera404 21:41, April 24, 2010 (UTC) More than one Laser Sigth This is only chapter to have more than one Laser Sight. Or, I might be wrong. But I read somewhere that Zoey and Francis does have Laser Sight.... box, I dunno. That should be mentioned on Trivia/Notes, can I add it? ŊυĐε 06:36, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Haven't seen Francis and Zoey use M60s This article says they use them. I haven't seen them use anything other than the AK-47, sniper rifle and pistol. 18:46, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Go play The Passing again and look at what they're holding. It's really not that hard to miss. Sera404 21:42, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Just checked nope. Also look at the picture, zoey is holding an AK.Atlas Lied! 21:54, April 24, 2010 (UTC) That's true, in one picture (Here on the Wiki in The Port article.) Francis is holding an AK-47 Laser-sighted, and Zoey a Sniper Rifle. I think they change between Sniper Rifle and AK-47 as in the 3rd picture in "Tactics", Francis is holding an Sniper rifle and Zoey is the one holding a AK-47. But, Big-ass machingegun Louis FTW. LaZa 22:56, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Going to mall How do we get that they are headed to the mall :I think Zoey was making a joke. Perhaps how people will often see someone they know, or hang out at a mall, and she was making a joke about it considering the apocalypse. Not sure how to effectively explain it. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 02:20, April 27, 2010 (UTC) What was the quote, outta explain it :Louis says he thinks they'll see the new Survivors again sometime in the future, and Zoey responds "Where? At the mall?" or something along those lines. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 02:23, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Probably sarcasmSurvivor RWT 02:26, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Possibly, Zoey might be making fun of Ellis, thinking he may go to another mall to commandeer another car perhaps haha.NewbieSim 02:48, April 27, 2010 (UTC) actual bots using console command bot_mimic 1 they are under your control. louis zoey and francis. one thing is they cant be shot. but when you melee them you will hear sounds just like when you hit the actual l4d2 survivors except no complain. they cant be takecontrolled though. if try to do "sb_takecontrol francis, zoey, louis" it will revert you to either any of the current survivors. they also cant change their current weapon. for instance when zoey grabs a m60 she'll never let go of it unless it run out of ammo. also loius's turret is actualy a normal turret it does overheat but not as fast as a normal turret. the only way to reach the orginal survivors is the use of noclip. there is no other way to reach them. also they can be jockeyed pounced charged and vomited. this is done by me. 06:49, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Steam account alvin_2k9 Survivors not using thrown items? It's actually possible to make the old survivors use tossed items. Just toss the items at them when they're shooting, then hey'll use em right away, though they wont use pills, but can use adrenaline shots (without making any sound) 00:25, May 18, 2010 (UTC)Kurata Louis wasn't on the HMG he was acting like the francis/zoey bots, but he didn't throw any items. whenever he made a kill, the L4D2 survivors complimented him as they normally would. as far as I know, this isn't supposed to happen...AshesToAshes 17:03, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :Could have just been an error similar to how occasionally the rescue vehicle will instantly arrive as he's up there with them as the new team drives away. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 20:49, May 20, 2010 (UTC)